Take me home
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Para cuando quiso ayudarle, sus manos ya estaban manchadas de una sangre que no era la suya. Final alternativo a Los Vengadores.


_Rating: T_

_Warnings: Major character death, angst._

_Category: M/M_

_Fandom: The Avengers (movie), Thor (movie)_

_Relationship: Thor/Loki_

_Characters: Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel), Clint Barton (Marvel), Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel)_

_Y cómo si no tuviéramos suficientes feels, aquí llego yo con una idea que se dedicó a torturarme cuando no podía dormir. I regret nothing. I do what I want._

* * *

"Muy mezquino ha de ser un hombre para que no haya al menos una persona que lo llore." La voz de Stark sonó oscura y profunda a la par que miraba con compasión al dios del trueno.

"En realidad, se lo merecía." Intervino Barton una vez los pies puestos en tierra firme. "Nisiquiera he podido ajustar cuentas con él."

"Clint..." Rogers se giró hacia él, colocándole una mano en el pecho y dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante que fue capaz de pararle el corazón al arquero. "Ahora no."

El silencio se volvió sepulcral entre las cenizas que flotaban sobre el campo de batalla en el que Manhattan se había convertido. Nadie se atrevió a moverse.

* * *

A pocos metros de distancia del cuerpo tendido sobre el agrietado asfalto de Loki, se encontraba Thor, paralizado, con el corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho y la respiración acelerada.

Había visto cómo aquella explosión alcanzaba a su hermano. Cómo medio edificio caía a sus pies tras ella. Y cómo se arrodillaba con una mueca de dolor y las manos hundidas en las costillas.

Él había provocado aquella guerra, y en ella había caído.

Tantas veces había estado Thor a su lado, años atrás en Asgard, cuando la locura y los celos todavía no habían corroído su alma, para protegerle, para defenderle, para poner la mano en el fuego por él, para tranquilizarle todos sus miedos cuando eran niños... Aquellos recuerdos se derrumbaron sobre él como rocas pesadas, puntiagudas y densas; y dolía, dolía más que cualquier herida física sobre su cuerpo.

No había sabido protegerle de la demencia que se lo había llevado, primero en vida, ahora en muerte.

En la quietud de la ciudad en ruinas, los pasos del dios eran más sonoros que nunca. No como la tormenta que solían avecinar, sino como los de un cachorro de lobo que se acerca a su madre recién asesinada en busca de un atisbo de vida.

Sobre el cuerpo de Loki había polvo, cenizas y sangre. Thor se arrodilló a su lado, reincorporando su cuerpo sobre su regazo y abrazándolo por los hombros. Con la cabeza hundida en los hombros fríos e inertes del dios más joven, finalmente dejó escapar las lágrimas contra las que había estado luchando momentos antes. Nunca creyó perderlo así. Sí luchando, pero no contra él, sino como compañeros. Como hermanos. Juntos.

"Lo siento..." Un hilo de voz roto, seco, apenas con aire, quiso hacerse notar a los oídos del rubio.

Thor abrió los ojos con un ligero sobresalto, y con el mismo tono de voz del que creía sin vida murmuró: "Estás vivo..." Su voz sonaba entrecortada, una mezcla de tristeza e incredulidad, pero sin alivio en ningún momento. "Dioses, estás vivo..." volvió a decir, cerrando los ojos.

"Lo siento..." Repitió.

"No, Loki, tranquilo..." Le susurró limpiándole suavemente la sangre seca de la mejilla con el pulgar de la mano que le sujetaba la cara. Apenas les separaban centímetros. "Voy a llevarte a casa. Te pondrás bien."

Loki hizo un intento de sonreír. No una sonrisa esperanzada, sino irónica. "No."

Thor sabía que lo iba a perder, que lo perdería ahora y en sus brazos, pero se negó a pensar en ello.

Los ojos de Loki, una vez verdes y brillantes como el fuego en la oscuridad, ahora vidriosos, buscaron a los del dios del trueno, cuyo color azul estaba ahora rodeado del color rojizo provocado por las lágrimas. "No siento... mi cuerpo..." De repente supo que no quería morir. No en aquel momento, no de aquella manera. Pero también sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Era él, su hermano el poderoso Thor, el que ahora lo sujetaba contra sí, al que le resbalaban un par de lágrimas por las sucias mejillas, y contra al que con tanto odio había luchado momentos antes... Al que había tratado de matar en el Helitransporte... Y por mucho que ahora lo intentara, ni un mezquino pensamiento con respecto a su hermano se le pasaba por la cabeza. Solo arrepentimiento. De algún modo quiso confesarle todo aquello, que no le odiaba, que tenía miedo, que no quería dejarlo solo de nuevo, pero no le habrían salido las palabras ni encontrándose en perfecto estado de salud. Internamente agradeció que lo estuviera abrazando contra sí. No sentía su calor, apenas sentía el tacto de sus brazos, apenas se sentía a sí mismo siquiera, pero no deseaba morir solo.

El mayor no fue capaz de ver la cantidad de sangre que el menor tenía en el interior de la boca. "No morirás... Te espera el Valhalla."

"No soy un guerrero... ni Æsir... "

"Eh, eh, no digas eso." Thor le miró con una ternura cargada de consternación. "Has caído en la batalla, por una causa en la que creías... No era una causa muy justa, pero estoy seguro de que creías en ello."

Loki sonrió. "¿Qué lugar hay... en el Val...halla... para alguien como yo...?" Cada vez costaba más respirar, por no mencionar las costillas rotas que cada vez se le clavaban con más profundidad en los pulmones, junto con lo que Odín quiera que fuese que le había provocado aquel fatal destino.

"Uno tan digno como el de cualquiera."

Loki no creía en las palabras de Thor, pero no dijo nada para contradecirlo, como hubiera hecho en otra situación. Sus fuerzas se agotaban.

"Llévame a casa." Susurró apenas audible, rendido finalmente tras un silencio. Thor tan solo asintió con la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo.

No tardó mucho más tiempo en dejar caer completamente su peso sobre los brazos de su hermano; los ojos de Loki se cerraron como quien se queda dormido, y finalmente, dejó de respirar.

El silencio se hizo mayor del que Thor hubiera esperado. La ausencia de vida de su hermano se hacía notar mil veces más, y el dios sintió como si él se hubiese ido también con la persona que tanto había querido y en la que había puesto tantas esperanzas en recuperar.

Esperanzas que se desvanecieron con el último aliento de Loki.

Y como salida de la nada, una fina llovizna comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad en ruinas. Al contrario que las miles de anteriores veces a través de los siglos, ni un solo trueno se escuchó en el cielo y ni un rayo cayó sobre la tierra.

A los seres queridos se les llora en silencio.

* * *

_End notes: Espero que esto haya sido angst, no fluff. Angst. No fluff. Angst. Mucho angst. Por todos los dioses juro que nunca intenté que fuera fluff. Si creéis que me he pasado con la ñoñería, decídmelo en un review, porque no he tenido beta reader._

_No sé qué Siete Infiernos me pasa que siempre me quedan terriblemente OoC. Metedme una bala entre las cejas de una vez y acabad con esta horrible escritora._


End file.
